Kisah Nista si AYAM
by Jeruk
Summary: "Tidak mau! Kau 'kan sudah tua! Lagipula kau sudah loyo, pokoknya semua buat aku!" Sai tetap ngotot. "Boleh saja, tapi ada syaratnya!" tawar Sasuke. Si tua vs si Playboy! Warning inside. R&R?


**Si Naara : **Balik lagi dengan cerita fic Gaje lainnya. Bukannya belajar, malah ngurusin fic mulu. Saia emang rada sableng (;-3-)… Eniwei, HAPPY B'DAY NARUTO!! Duh, telam amad saia ngepost fic b'day ini. Ehm, nggak nyambung sama ultahnya Naruto sih, Cuma sebagai hadiah nista dari saia aja. Hahaha.. *ketawa miris*. Oke deh, selamat membaca^^

**Disclaimer :** Naruto itu punya Kishimoto Masashi. Abis kalo saia ngaku itu punya saia, nggak ada yang bakal percaya dah!! *geplaked*.

**Pair :** No pair.. no pair.. *kesamber chidori*

**Summary **: "Tidak mau! Kau 'kan sudah tua! Lagipula kau sudah loyo, pokoknya semua buat aku!" Sai tetap ngotot. "Boleh saja, tapi ada syaratnya!" tawar Sasuke. OOC, AU, GaJe! Oneshot...R&R??

**WARNING : **Oneshot!OOC n AU plus Gaje und aneh pula... Makanya kalo nggak niat ngebacanya, PLEASE DON'T READ!!Soalnya saia males nerimaFlame!

**Enjoy!!!**

**Kisah Nista si AYAM ©**

**by Naara Akira**

.

.

Suatu siang di pertengahan musim kemarau, di mana matahari sedang terik-teriknya bersinar, terdengar suara jejeritan para gadis dari dalam kandang ayam (lha?). Oke, itu suara para ayam betina yang sedang mengerubungi seorang atau lebih tepatnya seekor ayam jantan berwajah sok ganteng.

Si ayam jantan berbulu hitam kebiru-biruan dan punya model kepala yang bulunya mencuat ke belakang itu menjadi satu-satunya pusat berkumpulnya para betina genit yang ada di kandang ayam peternakan milik Uzumaki itu. Yap, dialah pangeran dari 15 ekor betina yang ada dalam peternakan itu.

"Sasuke-kun!! Aku punya kue beras, mau?" Salah satu betina yang memiliki warna bulu merah muda (emang ada ya?) mendekati si ayam jantan yang diberi nama Sasuke oleh majikannya sambil menyodorkan beberapa keping kuenya. (A/N : anggaplah bahasa yang mereka pakai itu bahasa ayam yang bunyinya 'petok..petok').

Mendadak kue-kue itu berjatuhan ke atas tanah begitu tangan si ayam betina didepak oleh ayam betina lain.

"Sasuke-kun nggak bisa makan makanan kampungan kayak kue beras, tahu!" omel si ayam betina berbulu pirang. Poni panjang yang menutupi sebagian matanya ia kibaskan dengan anggun lalu beralih menoleh Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, aku buat perkedel beras nih! Enak loh!" rayunya sambil menjejal paksa perkedel itu masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Dan lagi-lagi, perkedel beras itu terbang setelah didepak oleh seekor betina berbulu merah, "jangan dekat-dekat Sasuke! Makanan dari kalian cuma bisa bikin Sasuke sakit perut!" bentak si ayam berkacamata(?) yang dengan pedenya menggelendoti leher Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam mematung.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, seluruh ayam betina yang ada di dalam kandang sempit itu mulai bergulat satu sama lain memperebutkan si ayam emo satu-satunya itu.

"Heh! Minggir, minggir! Panas!" Sasuke mengibas-kibaskan sayapnya. Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan ia menggoyangkan kaki-kaki kecilnya keluar dari kandangnya tanpa menghiraukan pertempuran hidup dan mati para ayam betina yang memperebutkan dirinya.

"Hhh..." Sasuke menghela nafas beratnya saat mendengar pekikan-pekikan tak jelas dari dalam kandangnya.

Yeah, memang susah punya wajah cool nan ganteng, sudah begitu dia dinominasikan sebagai ayam teryahud di peternakannya pula. Begitulah batin Sasuke narsis sambil senyum-senyum nista. Terbesit juga rasa bangga menjadi satu-satunya ayam jantan yang digandrungi seluruh betina-betina cantik yang ada di kandangnya. Senyumnya menghilang seketika begitu melihat mobil butut si pemilik peternakan masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya.

'Cih, mau apa lagi tuh si dobe kemari?' batin ayam kurang ajar itu yang seenak jambul ayamnya memberi julukan aneh pada majikannya.

Rambut pirang si pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari mobil truknya nampak begitu menyilaukan begitu terpantul oleh teriknya sinar matahari.

"Wuih!! Di luar lebih panas lagi yah!" seru si pemuda pirang itu riang. Mata birunya berpapasan langsung dengan mata onyx Sasuke yang sedang terbengong-bengong memelototi rambut duren si majikan. "Oh! Sasuke!" suara cemprengnya terasa menusuk gendang telinga Sasuke. Untungnya si ayam jantan berbulu dongker itu buru-buru menutup kedua telinga kecilnya.

Dengan langkah riang pemuda pirang pemilik peternakan bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu menghampiri Sasuke. Ia berjongkok di depan Sasuke dengan senyuman cerah yang lebih terik dari cerahnya matahari siang itu.

"Hei, bergembiralah! Hari ini kau akan dapat teman baru lagi!" bisiknya heboh sambil cekikikan di depan wajah Sasuke. Si ayam yang diajak bicara hanya diam dengan wajah cengok.

Naruto segera menoleh ke arah belakang, "Gaara! Bisa kau turunkan ayamnya? Tolong kau bawa ke sini!"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah turun dari dalam truk hitam dengan seekor ayam jantan dalam pelukannya. Cowok yang memiliki tato kanji 'ai' di dahi kirinya itu adalah teman Naruto yang sama-sama mengelola peternakan yang peternakannya punya nama Sabaku.

"Seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku!" gerutu Gaara datar. Naruto melempar cengirannya sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Baiklah, turunkan dia! Biarkan mereka berkenalan."

Gaara melirik wajah sengak ayam berbulu dongker yang ada di depannya. Mereka saling beradu death glare selama beberapa detik. Mata emeraldnya beralih pada ayam yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Kau yakin, Naruto?" tanya Gaara ragu walau suaranya tetap terdengar datar.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "yah, dicoba nggak ada salahnya, 'kan?"

Setelah beberapa detik Gaara terbengong-bengong memelototi ayam berwarna hitam yang ada di pelukannya, akhirnya ayam itu dilepasnya dan dibiarkan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Ayo ikut aku! Kita makan es cream di dalam ya!" tawarnya dan tanpa persetujuan dari Gaara pemuda pirang itu dengan paksa menggeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah mungilnya.

"Hai, namaku Sai. Salam kenal!" sapa si ayam berbulu kelam itu pada Sasuke. Matanya yang punya warna senada dengan warna bulunya agak menyipit saat ia tersenyum.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, "huh, untuk apa si dobe itu mengirimmu kemari? Tanpa kau pun, aku masih bisa membuat betina-betina itu menghasilkan telur-telur yang banyak."

"Tapi tadi tuanku bilang, kau terlalu tua dan sudah melewati masa produktif. Aku yang lebih muda pasti bisa membuat betina-betina itu lebih banyak menghasilkan telur dibandingkan kamu!"

Kits..

Mata onyx Sasuke berkilat. Ia merasa terhina dan tersaingi akan kehadiran si ayam murah senyum satu itu. Oke lah, Sasuke sadar kalau dia memang sudah uzur. Tapi mana rela kalau dia harus berbagi para betina-betina itu dengan Sai.

"Jangan seenaknya ya! Kau itu anak baru tahu! Baiklah, kau akan kuberi lima ekor betina dari kelima belas ayam yang ada di dalam."

"Tidak mau! Kau 'kan sudah tua! Aku yang lebih muda berhak mendapat yang lebih banyak! Lagipula kau 'kan sudah loyo, pokoknya semua buat aku!" Sai tetap bersikukuh dengan keputusannya.

Dahi Sasuke mulai terasa berkedut-kedut. Ngotot juga ini ayam! Ia terdiam sesaat, nampak berpikir. Mendadak seringai licik mengembang di sudut bibir.. eh, paruhnya.

"Boleh saja, tapi ada syaratnya!" tawar Sasuke.

Sai mengangkat kedua alisnya, "syarat? Apa?"

"Lomba lari 100 m. Yang menang boleh ambil semuanya!" tantang Sasuke dengan pedenya.

Sai tertawa, "baiklah kalau kau yakin. Siapa takut!"

"Tapi ada syarat lagi!" tambah Sasuke sembari memberi tanda garis start di atas tanah dengan ceker kakinya yang tajam, "karena aku sudah tua, jadi aku lari 25 m lebih dulu darimu!"

Sai menyeringai, "huh! Boleh, tentu saja!" jawabnya yakin sambil memperhatikan posisi ancang-ancang Sasuke.

Lomba pun dimulai. Sasuke langsung berlari dua puluh lima meter lebih dulu dari Sai. Sai segera menyusul begitu langkah Sasuke sudah mencapai dua puluh lima meter. Dengan kecepatan lari dua kali lipat dari Sasuke, Sai dengan mudah hampir membalik keadaan. Jarak mereka kini sudah hampir mencapai setengah meter.

DHUAAR!

Selangkah lagi Sai bisa menyusul Sasuke, mendadak tubuhnya roboh dan langsung tewas ketika selongsong pistol yang dibidik oleh Gaara tepat mengenai perutnya. Naruto menghampiri Gaara yang sedang menyimpan kembali pistolnya ke dalam tas yang dibawanya.

"Ternyata kau benar," ucap Gaara sebelum menyeruput es teh dingin yang ada di mejanya.

Naruto mengangguk setuju sambil meletakan dua mangkuk es cream di meja, "iya 'kan! Uuh, sial! Itu ayam jantan Yaoi ke lima belas yang aku beli darimu. Bukannya mengejar betina, malah mengejar ayam jantan tua! Aku heran."

.

- Owari -

.

Wags!! What is this???

Lagi-lagi saia bikin cerita gag jelas..

Maklum otak lagi mumet gara-gara dikepung ujian dan setelah liburan saia gak ada kerjaan en malah jadi bosen..

Sudahlah..

Makasih bangeeet.. buat yang udah ngeluangin waktu ngebaca pik tak jelas ini (=3=)..

Dan saia lebih sangat berterima kasih buat yang mau bersedia ngeripiu..

Saran anda akan sangat membantu dan menjadi motivasi buat saia!

So, Ripiu dong^^ !!


End file.
